<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewritten by DashingLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139788">Rewritten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLuna/pseuds/DashingLuna'>DashingLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Bianca di Angelo, Be Careful What You Wish For, Bianca didn't chose rebirth, Crying, Gen, Ignoring ToA, Memory Loss, Reunions, angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLuna/pseuds/DashingLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca di Angelo didn't chose rebirth. She wished for a normal life and someone heard her prayers, but it seems that they had a personal vendetta against her because now no one knows her name.<br/>Her real name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianca di Angelo &amp; Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson, Established Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewritten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bianca moved into the apartment next to Sally a few days after Percy came back.</p><p>It was a rather quiet move, the house was rather empty and the new neighbour made no move to greet anyone so Sally decided to take matters into her own hands. She baked some blue cupcakes and stopped right outside the door. What she expected to see was at least an adult, maybe an elderly person. Instead what she found was someone around the same age as her son. Just legally able to own a house.</p><p>She was tired obviously, and hadn't been expecting guests. Sally was pregnant so she was staying home, Percy was with Annabeth for the day and Paul was out at work. The girl was wearing pyjamas even though it was the middle of the day.</p><p>"Hello, I'm your new neighbour, Sally Blofis," Sally held out the cupcakes and the teenager stared at them for a few seconds. "I hope your not allergic,"</p><p>Seemingly remembering her manners the girl snapped out of it. "Oh! I'm Bianca d-," Bianca made a small choking sound and tried to play it off as a cough. "Dr-Drago, Bianca Drago, It's a pleasure to meet you,"</p><p>"The pleasures all mine," Sally smiled and shook Bianca's hand. "But seriously, are you allergic?"</p><p>"No, it's fine, thank you so much," Bianca smiled widely at Sally. Before moving aside. "You can come in, but I wasn't expecting guests so please keep that in mind," </p><p>Sally took a step in and instantly smelled Italian. She couldn't name what the dish was but it smelled amazing. Sally walked though a bit and noticed something, there was no other room. There was Bianca's. Which still had some boxes that needed unpacking by the way it looked so plain. There was the bathroom and the kitchen but no other room where her parents would be. Sally set down the cupcakes on the counter.</p><p>"Where are your parents?" Sally asked but it sounded more like an accusation than she meant it to be. Bianca flinched and stopped looking over whatever traditional Italian dish she was making to look at Sally.</p><p>"Um well... I um moved away from my grandparents in Italy because I wanted to live in New York. My parents..." Bianca looked down and Sally winced.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to share that," Sally reassured. "So why do you want to live in New York?"</p><p>Bianca faltered for a quick second and Sally thought she had crossed the line again. Bianca gave a small smile though. "It's a place were dreams start, and America has always felt more at home to me than Italy has,"</p><p>"Your English is amazing for just moving here, I can barely hear an accent," Sally praised.</p><p>Bianca blushed at the compliment and turned back to her cooking while nodding. It was silent for a few seconds before Sally decided it was getting too awkward.</p><p>"So why aren't you at school right now?" Sally took a seat. by the counter. She absentmindedly thought that the girl must be well off or working hard to be able to support a apartment like this.</p><p>"I take online classes right now," Bianca said. "Most of the time I'm working at the library or at the coffee shop so I didn't have enough time for normal school yet,"</p><p>Sally nodded. "How old are you?"</p><p>"Sixteen, Ms Blofis,"</p><p>"Please, call me Sally," The two stayed in a much more comfortable silence than before. "You're almost the same age as my son,"</p><p>"Oh? What's he like?" Bianca seemed glad that the topic of conversation could leave her.</p><p>"He's seventeen, he has a girlfriend and is on the swim team, top of it actually," Sally loved talking about her son, she was so proud of him. "I could introduce you two, I think you'd be good friends,"</p><p>"What's his name?" Bianca asked, still stirring what Sally thought was some kind of pasta.</p><p>"Perseus, but he likes to be called Percy," Bianca froze for a quick second, seizing up. She was shaking a bit but continued as if nothing happened. Sally took that as her que to leave though. Standing up and walking away.</p><p>"Bye Bianca, I hope to see you soon," Sally said. Smiling at the girl. Bianca waved back and closed the door. Leaving Bianca to her own devices.</p><p>'I think Percy and Bianca could make really good friends,' Sally told herself as she closed her own door and went back into the house.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>The next person to meet Bianca had been Annabeth.</p><p>It was a week after Sally had talked to the girl. Annabeth come over to visit Percy but wanted to get some coffee before coming over. It had been 48 hours since she had gotten sleep and she was working on adrenaline alone. Surprisingly she went to the same coffee shop that Bianca worked at. It was a small one and mostly catered to College students, but it sold Italian coffee, which was the only kind of coffee that could wake Annabeth up in the morning. Starbucks she would need sixteen cups before her eyes stopped dropping.</p><p>"Hello, welcome to-," The woman at the cashier faltered a bit when Annabeth rolled up. She was the only one working, there were a few other people inside the café but not too many for Annabeth to be worried about understaffing.</p><p>"I need your strongest coffee you have and as much tequila as you can added to it," Annabeth slammed as much money as she had on her onto the counter. The cashier gave a shaky nod before going an getting to work.</p><p>Annabeth took a seat in the far corner and watched the cashier work. She felt familiar but nothing more. Annabeth saw the cashier had rather short hair, in a bob that reached her shoulder, she had an Italian glow that reminded her of Nico once he started actually going to camp half-blood. Looking closer Annabeth came to realise that she wasn't even a woman but only sixteen.</p><p>Her drink was finished faster than she would've ever expected. She thanked the girl and marked this as one of her go to coffee spots inside google maps after taking a sip.</p><p>That's when the manticore came.</p><p>It was Mr thorn. The same one that Annabeth had fought when collecting Nico and-and B-...and Hazel.</p><p>When they'd picked up Nico and Hazel.</p><p>(Something felt wrong about that statement) Annabeth had no time to think as she was already thrown into battle.</p><p>Annabeth didn't have much on her, just a knife and when she'd pulled it out Mr Thorn had already struck down. He hissed "It seems we meet again Annabeth Chase,"</p><p>The girl dodged out of the way and downed her coffee. Most of the mortals had run out by now, or were stuck in the corner but the girl at the counter was hiding under the counter.</p><p>Annabeth hadn't been prepared or physically ready for this kind of attack, so it wasn't a surprise that she'd gotten beaten down. It had only taken a few swipes too. If this was how Annabeth died than she would riot because this was not how she wanted to go.</p><p>Then a sharp thwack shot through the air. As Mr Thorn made a small chocking sound and turned to golden dust. Annabeth turned around a the coffee lady was holding a bow, she was in a stance that said she had just shot the bow, all Annabeth could think as she passed out was that it was impossible, as she was a mortal.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>When Percy had opened the door he had expected Annabeth and only Annabeth.</p><p>Instead he found Annabeth bleeding out and the neighbour kid the his mother had been asking him to say hi to, but never had the time. His first thought had been to panic, because his girlfriend was bleeding out.</p><p>The neighbour girl walked in, not caring whether she had been invited or not. "Do you have any ambrosia?"</p><p>"I-I yeah we do, 5th cabinet to the right," Percy pointed but his mind began to reel. Because she couldn't be a half blood. There was no way.</p><p>And there was no way. "Are you going to help or what?"</p><p>Percy was going to do that, it was just the sheer shock that made him unable to do so immediately. Percy rushed over with some bandages and began to safely apply them onto his girlfriend. The neighbour began to give Annabeth some nectar, it took some time but eventually Annabeth was in a stable enough state that Percy could finally turn his attention to the girl in front of him.</p><p>"I'm Bianca Drago," Bianca held out her hand, to which Percy shook. She just helped save his girlfriends life so the least he could do was be polite. "I work at the clementine coffee shop and Annabeth came in for some coffee but then a manticore came so that's how she got so fucked up,"</p><p>"She killed a manticore?!"</p><p>"Actually I did, had to shoot it," Bianca stated absentmindedly before slamming both hands onto her mouth as if the fact she had actually helped was a demigod thing. Percy blinked.</p><p>"Are you a child of Apollo, because you don't <em>look </em>like one," Percy mused. They usually had golden hair or at the very least golden eyes. "Or are you a hunter, if so do you know where Thalia is because it's been a while-,"</p><p>"Neither technically, I'm a mortal now," Bianca added the last word bitterly and it only fuelled his curiosity.</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>"I uh… I used to-to be a hunter of Artemis," Bianca stuttered out. "When Zoe was still in charge,"</p><p>"You left?" Percy was more intrigued than anything.</p><p>"I didn't take the replacement that well," Bianca said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I best be off, bye Percy!"</p><p>Percy was going to ask how she knew his name when she was already out of the door. Percy was left alone with the soft breathing of his girlfriend from the couch. Percy wondered whether he should ask Hazel if she met Bianca while she was part of the hunters.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Bianca was a part of there lives now. Percy came over to her place a few times, not too often but Sally felt sad that Bianca didn't have anyone to share Christmas. Bianca reassured them that it was fine. She also gave the best gifts even though she barely knew the Blofis family.</p><p>She defiantly did become closer to the family after Estelle was born.</p><p>(They relied on Bianca for babysitting so many nights)</p><p>Bianca had Dyslexia and ADHD too and had given some advice to Percy on how to deal with it so now he had done better in his exams than he normally would have. She was steadily becoming a part of Percy's normal life but in a way so that he didn't have to hide anything from her. She listened and she helped, almost as if she was a miniature Sally.</p><p>But ever since Bianca came into his life weird things started to happen, his memories with Hazel as a hunter sometimes blurred in his sleep. And instead of Hazel he saw someone else, like a younger version of Bianca. The first time it happened Percy just chalked it up to him trying to imagine what Bianca would've been like as a hunter, but it felt so right.</p><p>Then came the Christmas of 2012. 19 year old Percy and all of his friends (Everyone who had boarded the Argo and there partners (Calypso, Will and Thalia) and Grover of course) were having a party at the apartment. Paul and Sally were going out on a date night so that meant little 2 year old Estelle was spending the night at big sister Bianca's house.</p><p>"We can't thank you enough," Sally said. Holding Estelle out to be taken into Bianca's arms.</p><p>"Who's at the door?" Grover asked. </p><p>"Oh that's just a clearsighted mortal, Bianca," Percy had become friends with her but tonight was a more demigod nigh than normal night so he wanted Bianca to not be a part of it. Grover's ears perked up and he walked over to the door. Probably for a getting.</p><p>He was holding a plate of greedily snatched fruit and vegetables that Sally had set out for everyone. they were going to watch Finding Nemo (Percy's choice) and then silence of the lambs (Nico's choice). Nico and Thalia were currently arguing over the chip bag but all arguing ceased when Grover's plate clattered to the ground.</p><p>He was looking at Bianca as if all his dreams came true all at once. "B-Bianca?"</p><p>Bianca was staring at Grover with a half formed expression. One mixed with doubt and expectancy but also hope to be proven wrong. "Yeah?"</p><p>"You-You're supposed to be dead-," It was if a switch had been flipped inside Bianca because then she grabbed Grover's hand and took Estelle in her others and called out to the group. Her face was panicked, excited and a mixture between so many emotions that she almost became unreadable.</p><p>"Okay, Grover and I need to catch up, I'll bring him back don't worry, bye!" Bianca looked more panicked than the time Percy had asked what her thoughts on Hades was.</p><p>Bianca rushed out the door with the satyr in tow. Slamming her own house with a sharp bang.</p><p>"What was that about?" Leo asked. Looking to the others for answers.</p><p>"Hell if I know," Nico shrugged as he snatched the chip packet off of Thalia while the girl was distracted.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Grover had come over a lot more often than he should have as lord of the wild.</p><p>Which was weird because he hadn't been able to see Juniper for much of that time, instead he spent most of that time with <em>Bianca </em>of all people.</p><p>Percy had asked him what that was about one day only for him to stutter and lie right to Percy's face. Which honestly hurt. He'd confronted Bianca about it, to which she had only stated a lie to him. And the dreams grew more frequent, he started to get less demigod dreams and nightmares of Tartarus (which was the only good thing to come out of the situation) and more dreams where Bianca replaced Hazel.</p><p>The final one Percy got had been Hazel death but with Bianca in her place. It felt so right. And it hurt because he knew it was wrong but it felt so <em>right</em>.</p><p>Percy didn't even know he was knocking on Bianca's door until it had already happened. He was supposed to be moving out tomorrow and he needed some answers right then and there. Even though it was the middle of the night Bianca had online school and chose to do so at night.</p><p>Bianca opened the door groggily. "Oh, Percy! You okay? Is everything alright?"</p><p>Percy now felt sort of stupid. "Y-you know... know about demi...demigod dreams, right?"</p><p>Bianca nodded and gestured for Percy to come inside. Already guessing that this wasn't a good conversation to be done outside. </p><p>Bianca went into the kitchen to make some tea. Percy had sat down on the couch he had spent many nights studying on, watching movies on and generally just hanging out on. The familiar warm colours flew throughout the room, making Percy feel more at home than in the new apartment he was moving to with Annabeth in New Rome. So many experiences had happened in such a short time, each one better than the last.</p><p>It was why he felt comfortable being able to talk about this.</p><p>"So, what seems to be the issue?" Bianca asked. Sitting down next to Percy.</p><p>"Have I met you before?" Percy blurted out. Bianca blinked and opened her mouth but Percy continued. "It's stupid, I know, but you said you were part of the hunters and then I started getting these dreams of you actually being a part of the hunters but it obviously couldn't be you because Hazel had been the one to do those things. So I thought I was just imagining what you would've been like but the dreams weren't stopping and they felt so much <em>righter </em>than my actual memories-,"</p><p>Percy faltered when he saw the tears that were slowly falling down Bianca's face. "He-hey are you okay-?"</p><p>"Are-are you sure? You didn't just see me in the side-lines? Are you sure those felt better, or just more <em>natural </em>than your real-," Bianca took in a deep breath before calming herself. She had not been prepared for this. "Are you sure those were even your real to begin with memories?"</p><p>Percy felt like he'd been slapped. Because he didn't know. Not just because of some aftereffects with Hera but also because looking at Bianca he felt like he was so close to the answer but it was just out of reach. "No,"</p><p>Bianca had a look of hope in her eyes. She began to whisper under her breath. "Grover said strong emotions and recognition, but I already tried Nico and it didn't..." Bianca took in another breath. "Okay, Percy, just humor me for a second, what would it mean if those dreams were real?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What would it mean if I had actually died because of the robot?" Bianca said.</p><p>"How did you know it was a-?" Percy cut off. "It-it did, didn't it?"</p><p>"I'm not allowed to say," Bianca said. Percy gave her a look. "No I physically cannot say it unless the person remembers,"</p><p>"Remembers what-?" Percy stopped as something flashed in his eyes. A look and a scene he had never seen before. A name, one that felt so much more natural and true that he nearly started to cry.</p><p>Bianca di Angelo.</p><p>"Bianca?" Percy felt memories rewrite themselves in his head, conversations, promises and everything in-between. Because how could he forget her. How in the Hades could he have forgotten her. "What...what happened?"</p><p>"You remember. Oh my gods Percy," Bianca said. Bianca looked like she was going to break down from a mixture of shock and happiness. "I-I thought-,"</p><p>"How could I have forgotten," Not forgotten, that wasn't the right word. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"So much," Bianca confessed. It felt so much weirder seeing how much older she was. "So much happened and I don't know how to explain it,"</p><p>"Try me,"</p><p>"Okay, but your gonna want some tea or something,"</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>"Something happened instead of going to rebirth," Bianca said as she looked down at her shaking hands. "I wasn't actually going to go, I had contemplated it, sure, but I didn't want to chose it,"</p><p>"So why did Nico think you so?" Percy asked. His real memories were bursting through, telling him that everything about the di Angelo family was a lie. Hazels last name wasn't even the same.</p><p>"Because of Hera," Bianca answered and an instant look of rage took over Percy. "She said I would be a distraction if alive, and only get away, so while the whole doors of death open thing was happening I was held captive by Hera,"</p><p>"I prayed and pleaded to be alive again but Hera took a twist," Bianca said. "I wasn't allowed to contact my brother, at all in any way, nor was I even allowed inside the demigod world, and for the longest time that's how it stayed. Artemis heard my prayers though, and as she couldn't obviously remove it entirely she removed some things and came to an agreement with Hera after the whole titan war. I was meant to start a new life with Nico, forgotten,"</p><p>"So Artemis did the memory thing and Hera did the rebirth and mortal thing?" Percy tried to simplify.</p><p>"Sort of, Artemis was only fighting to let me have a life with my brother, and Hera only relented now, but with some terms and conditions," Bianca stared out the window in longing and all Percy could realise is she was thinking about Nico. "Can you tell him that Bianca said congratulations with Will? I'm really proud of him for coming out,"</p><p>Of course he could. It was the least he could do.</p><p>0-0-0</p><p>Three years passed. Nico found himself shadow travelling outside the used to be Blofis residence before they moved.</p><p>He was bleeding out and didn't have the energy to go to camp half-blood, so instead he had shadow travelled to where he was most familiar with. He was about to knock on the door before he came to his senses.</p><p>No one could help him here, if he knocked on the door he would have to go to the ambulance and Nico was certain he would be murdered in his sleep if he did (From his boyfriend or monsters he wasn't sure). Luckily for him he didn't have to. The sound of one of the apartment doors opening didn't register inside Nico's mind, all the did was the sharp inhale whoever opened the door took in.</p><p>"Nico…" Nico usually would've asked how this person knew his name but he didn't even have the strength to stop looking at the door ahead of him. "Let's get you inside-oh gods you really are bleeding everywhere,"</p><p>Nico felt an arm wrap around under his arm and begin to tug him into there home. Entering the place and letting his eyes adjust Nico found himself in the most Italian and homey place he's ever been in. Honestly it felt more at home than cabin 13 could ever be. But Nico just blamed that thought on the blood loss.</p><p>The sweet, sweet blood loss.</p><p>Gently, he was set down onto the couch. Everything hurt but Nico found himself looking at the person he would have to thank later, though she seemed to be avoiding his eyes (nothing he wasn't used to) Nico could see she had an Italian glow, with brown hair and dark eyes that seemed to hold more knowledge to death than Nico could ever hope to know. Which was a terrifying thought, especially since she was a mortal.</p><p>This was the mortal Percy had tried multiple times to get Nico to met, but Nico was busy and found no reason to actually do it. </p><p>She began to treat him, not just by giving him some nectar and ambrosia. But also by checking his wounds and trying to patch them up temporarily until he could get back to Will.</p><p>"Should I call someone?" Bianca said.</p><p>Nico hoarsely whispered out Annabeth's number. Annabeth would tell Will and then Will could pick him up. Bianca nodded, before calling and then quickly settling down (after giving Nico some water) on the other couch. Watching over Nico, but not in a way in which he thought was creepy. After all he was bleeding out, anyone would want to keep an eye in case the condition got worse.</p><p>"Percy said a lot about you," Bianca whispered, apparently not finding the silence as comforting as Nico did. "He visits a lot, apparently he's getting married soon,"</p><p>Percy had finally agreed to tie the knot with Annabeth. Nico already knew this as there was a date marked in his calendar to make sure his father didn't give him any quests on that day. "What'd he say?"</p><p>"He said stuff about how you've matured, and even though you don't visit often, when you do it's one of the most amazing things to happen," Bianca commented, surprisingly looking proud. Nico felt a feeling in his chest from it. Something so unfamiliar that he didn't know how to feel other than stamp it out.</p><p>"Good, he better not be talking shit," Nico mumbled, staring at the roof he found star stickers on the roof. Checking out the constellations he found Zoe's, and a small settle of surprise blurted out of his mouth. "How do you know about that?"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"About the constellation, Zoe's one," Nico should not be having this coherent of a conversation for someone who had blood loss. </p><p>"I used to be a hunter, I left before Thalia joined,"</p><p>"Is that how Grover knew you?" Nico thought back to the 2012 Christmas party. It had been a wild ride of questions when Grover came back after being whisked away, he hadn't been allowed to answer but he was having a sort of mid life crisis. He hadn't been able to get the thought of his mind that he was missing out on something really big since that moment.</p><p>"Yes," Bianca gave a bitter laugh. "He was actually the one who found me along with my little brot-,"</p><p>Bianca made a sort of chocking sound and stopped talking. "Little brother?" Nico guessed.</p><p>Bianca didn't make a sound.</p><p>"I'm sorry,"</p><p>"No. It's okay, we just don't talk anymore," Bianca said with an obviously stained smile on her face. "I left him behind when I joined the hunters, he was mad at that so even when I left the hunters, well..."</p><p>Bianca looked down at her hands and clenched them before unclenching. It was weird just watching her because the situation was similar to when Hazel left to join the hunters before leaving after being revived. </p><p>"My sister was once a hunter, when she left I had been so mad," Nico said, understanding and sympathising with the boy, hoping to give some closure to Bianca. "But when I got her back I was just so relieved to see her again I didn't care,"</p><p>"Not like it matters, I can't even talk to him," Bianca whispered bitterly.</p><p>"Is he dead?" Nico had approached the topic of death so many times he sometimes forgot how others reacted to it.</p><p>"I was born in the 1930's," Bianca said. "By the time I left it was too late,"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Nico didn't know why this woman was revealing her dramatic backstory to him but he felt like something was happening. He was feeling something that he hadn't felt in years, not since Bi-<em>Hazel </em>had died.</p><p>Nico's head hurt that it felt like he was going to crack. But he just gritted his teeth and ignored it.</p><p>"You have a sister?" Bianca remembered. Trying to change the subject. "What's she like,"</p><p>"Hazel is my only sibling,-"For some reason Bianca winced at this."- unlike most other demigod children big three don't have that many children. So it was just me and Hazel since day one," Nico fondly said. He loved talking about his sister and how proud he was of her.</p><p>"Percy said that Hazel was African American, so I'm guessing you aren't full blooded," Bianca said. Nico nodded. "So how did you two meet?"</p><p>"At the Lotus hotel," Nico said. "After Alaska she was on the run for a bit, and she stumbled into there with me, we bonded and established a sibling bond that stayed throughout most of our lives. I swear we act more full blooded than Jason and Thalia do,"</p><p>Bianca looked like she wanted to scream. Her mindset seemed to switch. Nico's headache was getting worse. "What's your full name, Percy never told me,"</p><p>"Nico di Angelo, do you know when Wills going to come?" Nico asked.</p><p>"It's a few hours to get to here from camp half-blood, so not immediately," Bianca said. "I'm Bianca Drago,"</p><p>"That name doesn't fit you," Nico blurted out. His headache was getting worse by the second. He didn't know why in the Hades he would say that, he didn't even know what he meant by that.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Bianca said, Nico realised how badly someone could interpret that.</p><p>"I-I just...I just wasn't thinking, sorry, that was rude," Nico said. Bianca said something under her breath and a small amount of hope filled her eyes.</p><p>"So why did Hazel leave?" Bianca said after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"Well," Nico had no fucking idea why he felt actually okay revealing his whole backstory to Bianca (maybe it was the blood loss, the sweet blood loss). "She died,"</p><p>"But she's...?"</p><p>"Alive, yes," Nico elaborated. "I revived her after the doors of death opened,"</p><p>"How'd she die?"</p><p>"Inside a junkyard," Hazel's death impacted him greatly, he could still remember the pinging (Something was off though, he could feel it, memories flickered).</p><p>Bianca burst, it seemed like everything she had held back was now coming out, through her eyes. She began to let tears cry as she began to speak in Italian. "<em>Gods fucking damnit, she really had replaced me. I didn't think you'd do it but you did. I thought I could just have you back and then everything would be better, I thought the inconsistences in your memories would help but noooo. No, Hera just has to have her fun and I can't even be remembered and</em> <em>mourned</em>,"</p><p>Nico looked on in shock as she kept ranting and crying. "Bianca, are you okay?"</p><p>"<em>Why can't you just remember, please. Nico please. I don't care whether Percy never knows who I was as long as you do</em>," Bianca took both of his hands and Nico didn't struggle. Surprisingly he liked being held by her. "<em>Please, remember mama's pasta, you were so messy. And remember when you used to constantly try to scare me inside the house, I always had to pretend to make you smile. And remember when we saw the fireflies, when we went out before all the Gods shit happened and just played and caught fireflies. You wouldn't listen when mama told you to let them go so you cried the next day-day when they died and</em>-,"</p><p>"Bianca, what are you-,"</p><p>"<em>Please! I can't lose you! I got Percy back I can sure as hell get my brother</em>-," When Bianca said brother something inside Nico's eyes shined and he screamed. Not because of Bianca (well, sort of) but because of his headache finally bursting, and what was left behind were so many forgotten memories.</p><p>Everything began to rewrite itself and it hurt so <em>much</em>. Nico felt his childhood change.</p><p>It hadn't just been him and his mother, Bianca had been there.</p><p>It hadn't been Nico and Hazel it had been Nico and Bianca.</p><p>It hadn't been Hazel leaving to find herself it had been Bianca.</p><p>It hadn't been Hazel dying it had been...</p><p>Bianca.</p><p>"<em>Bianca,</em>" Nico was crying. He latched onto Bianca who's tears stained his jacket. Both of them hugged and cried. Finally reunited after so many years.</p><p>"You've grown so much, I'm so proud of you," Bianca whispered into his ear. It had been almost ten years since both of them had been properly reunited. Nico cried hard at the praise.</p><p>When Will came he found the two curled up to each other, still latching onto each other.</p><p>Still together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first one shot so hoped you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>